dirtylylefandomcom-20200216-history
Mind Hive
The Mind Hive is an alliance formed by Pope Todd Howard, Symbol of Peace Tommy Wiseau and Infinite Darkness Rob Schneider. They are the true antithesis to the Hivemind despite being generally weaker than the Hivemind. They have formed an alliance of convenience with the High Queen of Feminism. History The Mind Hive was founded by all three members sometime following Anthony's defection from the Hivemind. All three members found that the Hivemind and their wars were a direct threat to all life on Earth and had to be stopped. This alliance combined all of their powers together. Where the Hivemind stood for Chaos, the Mind Hive stood for Law. After the formation of the Feminist Motherland by Anthony in the Virgin Islands, the Mind Hive sought an alliance with her Majesty and continued guerilla warfare against the Hivemind, to little affect. Tommy Wiseau Tommy Wiseau is the Symbol of Peace and protector of the common man, standing up against all injustice and bringing punishment on those who defile the Law. He is a member of the Darkmoon Blade covenant and punishes those who attack others. Little is known of Tommy's powers but he is believed to be an incredibly powerful human. Tommy is the Lawful Good Counterpart to Machine Paladin Josh, the Chaotic Good member of the Hivemind. Todd Howard Todd Howard is the Supreme Over-Pope of the Skyrimist faith, one of the few remaining religions not crushed to extinction during the Hivemind War. Nearly all people who play Skyrim and own it on multiple consoles are immediately baptized into the faith with no chance of excommunication. Todd grows more powerful every time somebody purchases a copy of Skyrim, making him one of the more powerful members of the Mind Hive. Furthermore he controls the collective resources of all people who are part of his faith. Todd is the Lawful Neutral counterpart to Bird Emperor Thomas, the Chaotic Neutral member of the Hivemind. Rob Schneider Rob Schneider is a well of near infinite evil energy contained within a homunculus body formed when the soul of a Demon possessed the burnt corpse of a Polar Bear. He is a force of evil of overwhelming proportion. His evil is so great that it can be sensed from vast distances away and can override the evil of lesser beings. While he is not strictly more evil than a Dark Lord, his evil is concentrated into a single point, which focuses it and causes it to burn with greater ferocity, much like a dying star. He is the Daedric Prince of Despair and a servant to The Dark Lord of Pride. Rob Schneider is believed to be a Hollow with incredibly powerful spiritual presence, however his powerset is little known besides his ability to overwhelm smaller sources of evil energy. Rob is the Lawful Evil counterpart to Lich King Trevor, the Chaotic Evil member of the Hivemind Trivia *While they share the same theme as the Hivemind, they are not psychically linked to each other like the Hivemind is. This may lead some to believe that they are actually just hacks who can't come up with an original idea Category:Organizations